Pax: Warrior Of The Stars
by raccoonqueentwo
Summary: When Prince Pax Le Furr and his family are chased out of their homeworld by an evil councilman, he returns seeking revenge in this exciting first installment of the GG spin-off series!


You've watched, you've waited, and at last the ultimate GG spin-off is finally here! This is just the beginning, told from Jenny's point of view, but the next chapter will tell you all about the young Madrisian prince's early years.

As an added note, an underrated Star Wars character will play a significant role in the plot (and in Pax's life). Can you guess who she is?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned and/or shown in the story, as they belong to the companies/people like George Lucas, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Nickelodeon, or even my good friend Michael. The only characters I own are my OCs.

* * *

Prologue

 _Since time immemorial, the Galactic Guardians have been the protectors of freedom for the entire galaxy. Those willing to lay their lives on the line for such a purpose were venerated through the years; whether they were locked in an eternal war against the Sith or defending a planet from imminent invasion, they made a name for themselves by doing what's right and then ensuring their legacy would span across the generations._

 _Of course, I am a retired Galactic Guardian myself. But that doesn't mean I will no longer be able to help people. I'm still as proficient with a lightsaber as I was back when Snooper and I first joined the Gold Squad. Ohhhh, the memories...kicking Sith butt never felt this good in my life. The missions we participated in, the enemies we fought, the team members we lost...it was tragic, but still worth saving the galaxy for._

 _After our retirement, we resolved to pass the torch down to the next generation of Galactic Guardians. That would be the Thunder Squad: our children Galleth and Angel, in-laws Lilla and Colin, and their close friends. They took up the task of protecting our universe, as we ourselves have done, under the leadership of Princess Victoria Goldenheart. Even when Galleth and Angel became the new rulers of Thylaia and Madrisia respectively, balancing royal duties with Guardian duties made them stronger individuals in their own right._

 _But once they decide to retire, what's left to do when a new threat shows up? My husband and I had discussed this matter with members of the Guardian Council. It was a difficult topic to bring up; Admiral Johan von Koopa even put it clearly that it would take a miracle to find someone with enough potential to ward off any new threat, whatever it may be. Young rookies fresh from the Guardian Academy automatically volunteered to do the job, but we on the other hand had our sights set on a rather different kind of recruit...one who holds a very special and dear place in our hearts._

 _Our grandson._

 _We received news of his birth not long after the meeting ended, and made plans to visit Madrisia as soon as possible. The moment I laid my eyes on him for the first time, I saw something incredible in him that his parents didn't see before. He doesn't know it yet, but he will be the key to upholding peace in the universe. He's unusual for a kitten his age; whenever I looked into his eyes, they seemed to shine like a star, as if they were indicators of what he'll become when he turns 18, when he will be ready to inherit the crystal amulet. But then I saw bad things to come in his lifetime; someone or something may come after him and the artifact, for whoever controls the amulet controls the fate of the galaxy._

 _"Guard his heart." That was all the advice I could give them to ensure his safety. I reassured them with the news that he is destined to lead a team that will go up against the new threat someday. He will come when needed, and provide aid to those who are down and out of luck. As long as he lives to keep the Guardian legacy alive, he will remain victorious._

 _Somewhere out in the darkness of space there is a person, born around the same time as Pax. Their souls are spiritually linked to one another, and it will be a long time before they will actually meet. Suddenly, I was being reminded of a prophecy my great-grandmother had said in a dream I had one night: "When two become one, all that has been hidden will be revealed." Stars know what that could mean._

 _I've taken a personal interest in becoming my grandson's teacher and role model. I will be there, watching over him, guiding him every step of the way. Wherever his life takes him, he will never be alone..._


End file.
